


Clear Vision

by TheStoryMaker



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryMaker/pseuds/TheStoryMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie makes a decision about Cook and Effy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Vision

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the ‘Freddie’ episode of Skins series 3 (Epi 3x05)

Staring up at them, silhouettes in the window as they stare back down, he realises he could yell till he’s hoarse about how much he wants them, both of them, and they’d still not give a fuck. 

He’s kissed both of them today, two kisses that linger on his lips. But he takes finally the hint, he won’t play their games anymore. It’s like everything suddenly becomes very clear, though the feeling is like a punch to the gut. He walks away, tears blurring his vision but his thoughts focused. 

As far as he’s concerned, they can have each other


End file.
